Daughter By Bloodshed
by tomigurl
Summary: "STOP! PL-PLEASE STOP!" I didn't know what in me made me run. But i did. i ran as fast as my shaking body could make me go. It was there, behind the post office, i saw her. An angel covered in blood. Complete. s2
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**The story my mom would tell when I was little would break anyone's heart until tears flooded their eyes. That wasn't her intention, to harm anyone emotionally, but she loved telling this story. Our beloved story telling mother passed away in her sleep after we told this story one more time on her deathbed. The story she would tell is still told often to this day. Why this story is still told? There is only one answer. Family. I remember the first time she told it; everyone jumped in and told of their memories. Without saying a word, without making a move, without spilling a tear we all know the importance of this story. It was part of our family history, our family tree if you will, and this story is what changed us all for the better. Even now when we all have families of our own we still tell the story of the one that saved us all. I remember my mother always started the story whispering in the softest and saddest voice imaginable "She died along time ago, and it was by her blood that we became connected, we were able to become a family" well she was right. The girl she called "her angel" died in the worst possible condition, place, and life. On the day of my mother's funeral we all promised to continue to tell the story in honor of having a complete family, but we all knew we could continue to tell the story for her; our mother, our mama bear. Remembering the first time we told the story; standing around her grave; long after the ceremony had ended; with tears spilling out of our eyes, I began our story…**

**She died a log time ago and it was by her blood that they became connected, an angel and a mother, by her blood we are still a family…**


	2. A Lost GirlA Found Angel

Dear Readers,

Okay everyone this story will be the first in my, hopefully to come soon, many trials to have a stronger and more fulfilling plot and characters. That you to my co-writer, you are going to be a great asset. Love you all who will read.

-tomigurl1993

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Just the plot.

Chapter 1: A lost girl… A stolen soul… A found angel.

Esme's Point of View

"I need to go to the store; I need a few more things to make dinner," I explained to my loving husband who was looking over at me. We had moved into the area about 6 months ago, the day still freshly in my mind.  
"Okay Esme. But I won't be home when you get back I have the six o'clock shift tonight," He replied with some longing in his voice. He always knew how to break bad news to me and then turn the situation around. "But when I get home I will be sure to make it up to you." Oh, how that blissful talent of his has caused so much loving and trials... The reason for our being blessed with our first child.

"Oh that's right, what about the kids?" I asked with my 'mamma bear' instincts kicking in; I was worried about my cubs.  
"Hun, they are all 14 and older, they can stay at home by themselves for less than an hour, right?" He gazed lovingly at me and then I saw the fear slip onto his features. After all we did have a full house - 4 kids, 2 ours and 2 adopted. I gave him my motherly smile and took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer for my sanity to hold on until I returned home.

"All right… Emmett!" I yelled upstairs.  
"Yeah mom?" he shouted rather overly barring back from the weight room, A.K.A his bedroom, a rather cluttered and slightly... pornographic area.  
"Come here, please." He didn't answer, although I could hear his heavy bounds on the stairs as the thuds echoed through the house, like a giant warning jack to run and hide. But of course Emmett was not harmful: he wouldn't hurt a fly!

"What you want mamma bear?" he asked cheerful, well as cheerfully a sweaty 16 year old could be.  
"I need to go to the store, watch your siblings for me?" It began as a command but ended up as a question.  
"Sure." Honestly, as soon as I left I knew it would be the other way around; his siblings would be keeping an eye on him, trying to keep him out of trouble. The only reason I worry to go to the store is because last time all of them were left alone I came home to a huge mess and according them, it started with a bikini, a fire extinguisher, and Drew Carry… I couldn't help but shake in fear remembering that night. Yikes.

"Okay, I'll be back within the hour- bye, love," I kissed Carlisle and grabbed my coast and purse. It was beginning to rain so I ran to my car and started it up. When I turned on the heater I had an odd feeling something bad was going to happen... A feeling I couldn't stop nipping at my heart and brain. I tried to again shake the feeling as I pulled out of the drive way.

-37 min. later-

With groceries in hand I walked out of the store. I couldn't help but still feel that bad feeling. The rain had started to pick up again, you could definitely feel winker was getting ready to set in. when I made it to my car, I put the groceries in the back seat and pulled out. Going through the down town area I happened to pass the post office…

"Oh that's right. Yesterday Carlisle asked me to pick up the mail." So I pulled a U-turn in the nearly empty wet street and that is when I heard it.

"Stop! Ahhhhh!" it was a small yelling voice. It sounded like it was coming from the alley by the post office. A yell for mercy from a yet known source.

I didn't know what power told me to pull over the car, but I did. I didn't' know what willed me to get out of the car, but I did. I didn't know what told me to save the child in distress, but I was going to try.

"STOP!" the voice yelled again, I knew I needed to help the child so I ran, I ran to the alley and I saw her, a torn angel, being attacked by a pit bull…

~END~


	3. Don't Die Sleeping Angel, Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just the story plot.

Chapter 2: don't die sleeping angel, please?

"Go, get away from her! Shoo!" I yelled. Even in a situation so frightening, the child acknowledges me still; by looking at me, her eyes full of fear. But when I yelled the dog turned towards me and growled, his is jaws open and foaming, a demon inside you can see by his actions so evil and yet right in front of me a scene Poe himself wouldn't dare to write. He lunged to kill, like a thanksgiving shot going for the turkey. My instincts taking over, fear and adrenalin in my veins graciously give me superhero grace. I was able to move the slightest to the left. Finishing on my hands and knees I could feel a searing pain in my right upper arm I dare not look for now I had to focus on the angel cowering in fear. Landing on his mangled foot, dog fell on his side and twisted his leg. I felt slightly sorry for the k-9 having to become so forceful and desperate to have to attack a lonesome child. I picked the girl up and ran; I knew there was another back alley that leads to the front of the post office.

"Hold on" I didn't know if I was talking to the girl or myself. I could feel my own breaths like a weight in my chest. This child in my arms was too light, even in this situation I could tell she was too tall and weight too little. Her cloths were barely being help on by a thread and I could feel her ribs against my arms. We continued to run I didn't feel any pursuit behind us but I did hear a slight whimpering and a small echo of a bark from around the corner of the now slightly tame dog. I wondered if she was invading his territory.

"Please stay awake." I asked the child as I slowed to a fast walk and I could see the eyes of the girl to slowly start to sink. If she was too badly injured she might never wake up… we rounded the last corner and we were in sight of the car. I was fearful to look down and the child had passed out in my arms.

Thank god I didn't' lock my car, I was easily able to open the passenger door, as soon as I tried to put the girl on the seat, she made a groaning of pain, trying to hold in agony that would make a nun curse. Where here shirt was torn there were burns, bruised, and cut. Other areas were scared over from the lack of attention. They were ugly but could be easily covered by a shirt.

"Oh my god" I whispered to myself. I felt the sudden urge like a fire exploding in my heart and my brain loosing all control, the urge to protect this child, this angel. My whole body filled with grief and sympathy for her, and anger for anything and everything that caused these awful marks on her, inside and out.

"I know it hurts hunny. I promise I'm going to help you. You'll be okay." I said a little louder, but to be honest I didn't know if I would ever to fully keep that promise, but I was going to try.

I made it into the car, started the ignition, and pulled out of the post office. The only thing I felt like I could help the child at the moment was to turn on the heater so maybe I could help her from having hypothermia set it. We were on the road and I knew I needed to call Carlisle.

"Hello Love." My husband's voice fluttered through the phone, right then he felt like my own little savior. I was nearly able to breath. My lungs and my right were both stressed and sore. I didn't think I would be able to say much, but for the sake of my angel I would manage…

"Meet me at the emergency entrance. We need help" That was all I was able to say or take… my right arm was shaking with pain, forcing myself not to cry, I hung up. I had yet to realize that I had just referred to us as a couple. Two hearts intertwined in pain and, right now, each others blood.

We were about 3 miles out from the hospital, I could hear the child sniffling, and moaning in pain for every bump and jolt of the car was causing stabs to her.

I reached over and rubbed her head, I could feel the dampness of her sweat and the sticky ness of nearly dried blood on her face. "Sweetie we are almost there. Hold on. Okay?" I managed to say in a loving voice. "Please hold on" I whispered, I would break if she would die, I would break form a broken heart.

Finally we reached the parking lot of the hospital, the emergency room exit in view. I pulled in and parked. I was able to limp around the car with tired leg and a damaged arm, nothing but the will of love for this unknown girl gave me the strength to get the child out of the passenger side and in my arms. I felt my muscles give out. Finally after the stress of hearing her cry, the fight with the wild pit bull, the injury trying to protect my angel, the run to save our lives, and the driving with shaking limbs, then when I need them to actually get the girl to the medical care she needs my muscles give out. Sitting on the ground a broken angel breaking more and more in my arms I notice on her left arms was 3 cuts, from claws, just like mine. I couldn't help but cry, I needed to cry, I needed to wish, I needed to pray, I need my husband.

"ESME!" I hear Carlisle yell. I lifted my heavy head and felt my heavy heart become light and lighter as I saw him running towards us with another doctor right behind him…

~END~


	4. My Newest Child Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just the story plot

Thank you to my co-writer

Chapter 3:

Esme Pov

"Esme what happened." Carlisle asked his voice full of worry and love, not just for me but for the precious gift I was carrying. Oh how I loved him so.

"I'll explain later Carlisle please…just help the girl." He could only nod, but his eyes told it all…

"Johnson, take Esme to get stitched up…" apparently he noticed my arm… it throbbed with pain, but right now I am solely focused on the angel in my arms holding onto my shirt for her life. She is a true fighter, a warrior who has been through too much.

"Yes Dr. Cullen." Johnson was about 21 and has been working at the hospital for about 8 months and was a funny but reliable guy, according to the stories Carlisle told me. Well for Johnson to help me, Carlisle was going to have to help her, and she wasn't having that. It was like I was her only shelter, her safe house, in this storm of pain and confusion. Carlisle tried to take the girl form me to get her help but she wouldn't let go of my shirt, truly a fighter, she stirred more awake and looked up at my husband, in an instant she was terrified beyond describing.

"Young one, you are safe… I won't harm you, you have my word." Carlisle said as gently s if he were talking to one of our children at a much younger age. What this child has been through… I wouldn't wish that upon the devil himself.

The child looked at me then to my arm and then back to me, as if searching for a way to repay me for saving her. What she found in my eyes I will probably never know, but it satisfied her, she let go of my shirt.

"I'll see you in a bit." I whispered to the child. "Hopefully" I whispered to myself.

I couldn't deny it, it was so clear, I had fallen in love with that broken angel, that child that is not of my womb, that gently being in my husband's arms going to safe keeping, my daughter by blood shed.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Johnson asks, probably just checking to see if I was still remotely awake…

"Hmmm?" was all I was able to reply with a small noticing nod. I was quickly and messily getting sleepy, even though I was about to pass out I couldn't help but let my mind drift to my children. Emmett must be worried, because we aren't' home yet, and my little Edward, Alice must be driving him to death with questions about where I am and what I am doing. They must all still be sitting at home, if we still have a home, worried sick.

And then my mind drifted to my other child, the one who somehow, in a twisted way, has saved me, the one who right now is probably having oxygen placed over her mouth and forced to be mentally pained in her own darkness, the one who I would give anything right now to switch places, the one struggling to keep her own life... I love you.

And then it all went black…

~ÈND~


	5. Dream of All Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just the story plot

Chapter 4: Dream of all Dreams

Color swirling all around me, I don't have any emotions right now or at least none I can feel. I see a dog rapped in an orange sphere, and my children in another sphere only this one was blue. The love of my life, my husband, was in a yellow sphere practically glowing. The child I saved, scared holly, was in her own purple bubble like sphere. I felt like I was in danger not being in a sphere… just then the orange sphere swirled around me until it was like I was being captured in a blurry orange tube. My head spun and spun and spun until the tube stopped and the sphere was now a streak and the streak bounced and bounced until it landed and the foaming jaws and blood shot red eyes of the pit bull were staring right at me. The dog leaped towards me, an orange streak fallowing behind him, but just as he was going to attack me he took a sharp right and was heading for the child… my child in her own innocent blue sphere.

"STOP!" I yelled. I ran, I ran, I ran, I ran past the dog and jumped into the blue sphere with the child. Once I did the whole sphere felt like it was made of steel, as soon as the dog left to come into our little orb. He was busted into a 1000 orange pieces. I grabbed her and we jumped into Carlisle bubble, as soon as we passed it's gracious openness of the walls we both felt safer, more secure, and yet still slightly worried. I looked over and saw my children wrapped in their blue orb. Their hands were all out stretched to us and Carlisle and I help the girl and reached our hands out and with one sudden bust of light when our hands reached each other and we all pulled, or spheres joined together and we stood there all together in a green bubble…

"ESmeeeeeeeeee"

"ESMEeeeeeeeee"

I was lifted out of my weird but supportive dream and found myself in a hospital bed. The smell of cleaner, bleach, and well anything hospital like filled my nose in a very unwelcome way. The sight of everything being white made my eyes hurt. But there was warmth in the room on my left side to be exact. I look down to find the child curled up next to me in a paper hospital gown. My angel had been cleaned up, bandaged, and apparently had been given a form of sleeping aid; it is difficult to sleep through pain.

Only now did I have a chance to really look at the sleeping beauty next to me. She had wavy brown hair with a slight orange tent to it. Malnutrition was a pain part of this girl but I didn't see any nutrition bags hooked up to her while she slept. That didn't really surprise me because needles could only scare this poor child more. From what I could tell she was about Edward's age.

"Love, Esme, be careful we gave you some pain killers you have a pretty big gash on your arm, and the pain killers are known to cause some disorientation." He whispered obviously trying not to wake the little angel next to me.

"I'm all right." I had to pause to think about how to word my next question, but it was useless there was no "good" way to ask. "How is she Carlisle?"

My husband look lovingly into my eyes an sighed "well her vitals are okay, but she is pretty malnourished, and has a hot water burn down her back with cuts and burns on top of it. She has old scares on her that I would date back to 3 years ago. She has a dog claw gash like you but on the left arm and that is only the start of it… Esme what happened?"

"I was on my way home form the store and I heard her yelling, I found her in the alley and a pit bull was attacking her." I felt like I was about to cry. Unshed tears were stinging on the brims of my eyes, all just coming from thinking about how I found my broken princess. "Carlisle, I just couldn't leave her there, I had to do something, when I heard her cry it was like a force was pulling me to her…I guess, I guess I can't really explain."

"I understand. A pit bull really? Well one things for sure, this girl she is a strong one." He said slightly smiling in adoration … and respect?

"How are the kids?" I had to ask about my past blessings that are always in the front of my mind and the center of my heart.

"I called them and told them you had a incident and were hear." He sighed yet again; worry was clearly on his face. "I told them you were hear, but I didn't' tell them anything else, no specifics." I could tell he was not happy about doing that, he trusts and loved our kids and wanted respect from all of them.

This child was on the street, is somehow connected to me, needed a doctor's care, and other children around her age to be friends with, and needs a loving family to help her get back to a human-like stature. Who would be a better suiting family than us?

"Carlisle how long would it take to draw up adoption papers?" I asked and look up into his eyes, hopping he would agree.

With a warm smile he said, "Give me a day."…

~END~

A/N : okay guys 30 reviews and you get the next 3 chapters… sounds fair right?


	6. Past & Present of an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot of the story.

Chapter 5: Past and Present of an Angel

. .

. . . . _ . . . .

. . - . .

_

Angel's Pov

All I could remember about yesterday was that big dog hurting me, and a woman saving me. The pain was too strong. Before the attack, the nights were nearly infinite with cold, loneliness, pain, and more pain. My old life, I don't know what to think of it. I know that I wasn't born on the streets because there is a flash, like a camera going off in my brain that brings back small pieces of my past. But I decided to put those in the back of my mind, though they never really stay there, behind a big locked door in a huge black box in a iron clad cage. The three keys to the door, the cage and the box with my flickers of my past in them, I would try to forget those dreaded objects because they are meaningless to me now, but they always come back, like a rusty penny you try to spend so it will leave you piggy bank.

When I was fully awake in this warm bed all I cold see was bright lights and all white walls. It took some time for my eyes to adjust. I was alone in a bed and I felt numb. I felt numb, literally. Wait, I was numb, no pain, at all, I can't feel my scares. For once in a long time I was happy. I knew I was in the hospital and I knew that it was because of the dog, but I couldn't remember anything else. I had no clue as to why I was in the alley. I knew I was forgetting something, but I didn't know what. Wait, I was alone, where was that lady who saved me? She reminded me of the sun. I remember the man trying to tell me to rest, but I couldn't, I needed to be with her, my sun, my light. I felt safe with her so I asked, begged and pleaded, to be with her. For some reason the man just smiled and gently carried me to her. That is when I slept and am still feeling sleep pulling on me, trying to play me like the puppet I feel like to this mean world.

I woke from my dream when the door opened and that man walked in. I felt a little better knowing that I did remember something.

"Hello" I didn't' know what to say, I-I…Well, should I say anything? I knew I needed to try, I wanted to know where my light had gone to. When I opened my mouth to say something, no words came out. Not a sound. What is going on? I couldn't help it I started panicking. I couldn't' talk. What is this numbness in my brain? Is this normal? I just want to leave. Please Mr. nice man just let me be, please! But if I go, I will never get to see my light again, that nice lady who helped me. I wanted to see her, but I was broken, I must be broken because I can't talk, I'm covered in scares, and I just want to be alone. That lady didn't have to save me, but she did. That is what a mother does for her child. I wasn't her child and she still saved me. For that I would be forever in her debt.

"It's okay." He said. Okay? This feels like a trick. Why am I so scared of a man who helped? Why am I so broken? Broken. Broken. Broken. That's me. I can feel a whole in my heart and head start to rip open. I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to trust anyone. What was wrong with me? Why did I have the feeling that he would be untrustworthy? I feel like I am just clinging onto a ledge of an imaginary cliff and it just letting me have the ability of being responsive.

"I promise not to hurt you. I am a doctor." He said it like he was telling the truth, but I still didn't know if I could trust him. My light trusted him, so should I. My light saved me, but why would she? She saved me from that mean dog and got me here, even though this place scares me, I know this is the place I need to be at. His smile looked real and so did the softness in his eyes. And there was more to him, warmth or a kindness, just like that lady. I have gotten use to truly seeing people. That shell on top was just that, a shell, the real "person" in like a ghost in their body. I learned how to read that ghost. I didn't want this skill, because when people came up to me on the streets I could read there ghost and know just how mean a person was. I couldn't help but shiver in fear of remembering what has happen to me in just the last 6 years.

I thought it would be okay to speak, but, but, but, UGH, I am so confused. Why can't I? WHY? Well he wants an answer, and there isn't much he could do to me that hasn't happened to me before right? I just nodded. As soon as I made that small motion I regretted it. What if everything he said was a lie? What is I was tricked again? What if as soon as I left here they would kick me? What if I was going to be alone again?

"Okay then. What is your name?" he smiled again, You LIAR! I don't want to be hurt again. If he wants me to talk, well too bad, I can't. Just please don't leave ma alone again…"Please? I promise you nothing and no one will hurt you, you just have to trust my word. What's your name sweetie?" He said lovingly. I wanted to giggle at him for calling me sweetie, but I didn't want him to think that I was crazy too. I look a deep breath looked him in the eyes and shook my head. I made the sorriest and most pleading face I could. Please don't punish me, I can't. I don't know why but I just can't. In my head I was just screaming "NO TALK. NO TALK. NO TALK."

"My dear can you talk?" I felt so relieved. I was finally able to answer something he said. I could only shake my head no, I didn't' know why I can't talk my mouth just felt numb. So much screaming maybe, but my mouth didn't hurt. To scared maybe, but I wasn't that scared right now. Why? Why can't I talk?

Without control I let go of the cliff and plunged into an abyss full of my memories.

A/N : WOOT EVERYONE! What did you think?


	7. Happening's VS Could Be's

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just he plot of the story.

Esme POV

I returned to the room, and I saw Carlisle hovering over the small child, checking her vitals. I could feel my heart breaking just thinking about what this child might have gone through., breaking form fear but not from what she had been through, the fear that I might not be able to help, but my husband was the strength to give me the knowing that I was going to try.

Just being in the same room made mama bear turning into pissed off mamma bear, I will protect my new cub, or at least almost "my" new cub.

"Carlisle what do you think happened to her?" my voice probably just returning to normal and just barley audible. Though I wasn't sure I wanted an answer I pretty much already had an idea, but I wanted my husband's opinion, I always want his opinion.

He sighed, "I am no expert, but I would nearly bet 3 months salary that Bella is a victium of child abuse…. maybe sexual force."

"So she was rap-WAIT! You said Bella?" he nodded. "So her name is Bella…" It is proper for her. Just as I said her name, the child started to stir awake I could see her breaths becoming faster, her hands clenching as if looking for something, I could only hope she was looking for me, for safety, that is what I wanted to give her.

"Bella?" she looked me right in the eye, but when she saw Carlisle over my shoulder she got a frightened look in her eye, so scared, but she trusted him earlier. What happened, what made her so scared?

"Carlisle could you give us a minute please, Love?" I asked softly from my husband who probably expected me to ask because he was already heading for the painfully white door. He smiled at me and nodded, I would have to repay him latter. He left the room.

"You don't have to speak, but can you trust me and nod your head?" I just needed a little bit more information out of this rueful angel, just enough to fill out the adoption papers that is. She nodded her head yes. I figured I would start the questions easy.

"Is your name Bella?" She nodded yes. I was glad she was being responsive, some how she must have found something in me to trust. She looks at me like I am her mom. Wow…mom. I wanted to test this theory so I said,

"are you scared?" she hesitated a second as if you tell me "not right now" and then shook her head no.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" when she nodded yes my heart became full of joy, pride, and sadness. Because a part of me thought, "one down a million to go" of course I was referring to the amount of people she should be able to trust but probably doesn't.

"Okay I have one more question for you, okay?" I could tell she was scared, but wanted to remain solid and strong. "my fighter" I thought. She nodded her head yes.

"Do you remember anything about your past, or do you remember how you got the marks on your back?" without any hesitation, she nodded yes. Oh this poor child.

~s2~

Carlisle's POV

I was relaxing in the hall just outside room 333 where young Bella was talking to Esme in. I had the adoption papers already for Esme to sign To tell the truth, I was a scared shitless when I saw Esme and little Bella out side of the hospital. My fatherly instincts kicked in, I could tell right away drugging this child wouldn't get me any respect or trust from this child so I had to use the safe-house-fatherly-caring-voice, it worked. Wow I will have one more child that would make 5 kids, 5 gifts is more like it. They get themselves into tons of trouble but they are still gifts… The ramble in my mind continued until a nurse came up to me.

"Dr. Cullen?" she asked. Lillian was the main night nurse, she was shy sometimes but was strong mentally when I needed her.

"Yes?" I answer kindly lifting my head from my hands. The nurse has known me for years and so by the look on her face she knew the situation was serious, but there was something else on her face… humor maybe?

"Your children are here, I heard about what your wife did, so I wanted to know what to tell them, or where to send them." I understood right away, by hospital protocol we are not suppose to let abuse victim around more than 3 people and 1 of those people has to be hospital staff. So it was Esme and one other person can be around her all the time…

"Thank you. Lilly, send them to my office until I can talk to them." I didn't want to leave them in the lobby… not after what happened last time.

"No problem Dr. Cullen." And she walked off.

-20 in. Latter-

Esme walked out into the hall, and told me Bella was asleep. I nodded and the only thing I could think to say was:

"Esme, the kids are here."

`END~


	8. The Joy of Stress

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just this story plot.

Chapter 7: joyousness in stress

Es POV

"Thank you Carlisle, can I have the adoption papers?" I was still tired but I knew we needed to get this done fast, If not social services would come and try to take our little girl. Wow. Our girl, it sounds so good to think that.

"Yes" Carlisle handed me a single piece of paper. I was still loopy from pain medication but even in my loopy state I knew that adoption papers were more than one piece of paper…

"Carlisle this I only one piece of paper, if you continue this way it will take about an hour four you to give me the whole thing." I was only joking. "Shouldn't there be, I don't know, more?"

"Of course love, but I already did them all for you." Oh god I don't know what I did to be blessed by the fates, god, or what ever great power to give such an amazing man to me. I love this man.

"Thank you dear, but if we don't get to your office, you might not have much of an office left." I could have laughed for an eternity when I saw the look on his face. It was like realization mixed with fear and anxiety, it was priceless. I had to roll my eyes an giggle when Carlisle gave me that look and I mentioned our children alone in his office with important papers, files, his computer…

He could only nod. – I giggled again-

"Okay love, Time to tell the kids" I said. He nodded again.

I couldn't help but think "this could get interesting."

-END-

A/N to my beta and co-writers I need help making a better ending. And if you can think up of some dialog in the beginning of this chapter, feel free to put it in. ttyl. -Tomi


	9. Good Help is REALLY Hard to Find

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just this story plot.

Chapter 8: Good Help is Really Hard to Find

Esme POV

We were only about 7 feet from Carlisle's office door when we hear a scream, and not just any scream. It was a scream so strong it broke my sturdy mothers' heart. I knew that scream.

"Wha-"Carlisle started to say, but I was off running toward my angels room. My husband cursed mildly and then started to run behind me. My newest child was yelling and I knew she needed me, witch caused me to run faster, she needed me and I needed her. I didn't even notice at the time of the patter of extra feet of my children fallowing my husband and me. I rand down the hall, rounded to the left, nearly killed two nurse but I made it to her room. In her room was a male nurse trying to change the bandages on the child's arm. My little angel was screaming and backed up against the top bed frame, the needles in her were straining to say in, terrified for her small and already fragile life.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed again, my heart couldn't take it.

"STOP!" I yelled at the male nurse, "leave her alone." I ran to the child and scooped her into my arms; she immediately put her head into my shoulder and cried. Oh the poor dear. The doctor realized he had done something wrong he slowly started to back away. I put her down on the bed and leaned over her like a lion protecting her cub. I was pissed now. "I know you are trying to help her, but just stop." I said in my most fierce motherly voice, it was just barely calmer than the one I yelled at him with. My heart was racing and so was my will to help the child survive. The male nurse looked confused; thank god Carlisle was there to help.

"James, please go check on Mrs. Merick in room 224. Please."

"I am sorry I- I- I was just –"

"James!" my husband said more forcefully. That was all it took, the nurse all but sprinted out of my angel's hospital room. I looked at my girl and she had her hands clamped onto my shirt still even though he was gone.

"Bella, it is okay… I won't let anyone harm you, I promise sweetie." I tried to sound secure and strong, but yet motherly but honestly I am sure I sounded scared shitless for my angel because she was scared. She looked up.

"Bella" My husband said in fatherly doctor mode "I need to change your bandage, if Esme stays here, can I do that?" I could see her internal battle between her instincts fighting just by looking in her eyes. This battle must have raged on for about 5 minutes, but she closed her eyes, showing us how open she was to us, open but scared, and nodded her head yes. I was smiling from ear to ear, I couldn't help myself I was just so glad she trusted us.

-COUGH-

We all looked up to see all four of your children standing in the doorway, clearly confused, and clearly curious.

-END-


	10. OOh No

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just this story plot.

Chapter 9: Oh No

Angel's POV

This woman was back. My light. She protects me. I don't know why yet. She trust that m an, the gentle one. After he figured out that I can't talk. He didn't tell me why I can't talk but, it is peaceful actually. I don't have to try so hard to survive. Right now I think I can handle only answering yes or no question. I couldn't help but smile a little bit at this. This lady…Esme her name was, trust him so for now I can trust him too. Maybe in time he can become my security blanket. One that I know will protect me, but for now he is just a doctor that wants to do what is right. I understand that. I think.

-Cough-

Someone coughed from behind the lady. I was slightly afraid, but I knew my light would be strong cage for me. I realized then that I was still holding onto her. She felt safe, and so that made me feel kind of safe too. Still holding onto my light I had a slight tingling power to look up at the group of new stranger. Strangers. That word is one that is dangerous, especially for me. Should I really do it? It can't hurt right? Wrong, I knew that it could possibly hurt me. But I had my light, so I can do it right? Ok. It was a group of kids they all seemed to be close to my age, but if that was true they wouldn't hurt me right? I scanned the group I silently was scanning their ghosts to see if it was safe to go near them.

The biggest one, he could hurt me, or at least his shell could. But when I looked at him better I could see that his ghost was nearly pure white. WOW. Looks are deceiving.

The next one in line was the tallest of them all; he had lots of curly blond hair. His shell was interesting, damaged more than mine, when I looked at his ghost I wasn't surprise. His ghost was scared too, probably from his past. But there was a calming vibe around him. Every emotional. I think we would get along fine.

The next one in line kind of gave me goose bumps. Her shell was smiling. Wow that was something I haven't done in a while. I thought her ghost was going to be happy, but I was wrong, it was vibrating, in a very bad way. Like sobbing shaking. Hmmm. I don't know what to think.

The last one in line; his shell was the most boring. But when I looked at him closer, I was only what you could describe as 110% pure regret. Why is he regretting? What dose he regret?

It was like he read my mind. When I thought that his head shot up and I got a good look at his face. I couldn't help but gasp. I knew him…

Esme POV

Bella made a slight gasping sound. I instantly crouched over her more, because I thought she was scared. But she let go of my shirt. Why? When I looked down at her, her eyes were still focused on my children. Only when she started gently pushing on my shoulders did I get the message.

"Sweetie?" she looked at me "Do you want to stand up?" she could only nod. She was transfixed on my children. Maybe they were the only kids she has seen her age in a while… Being as gentle as I could I picked up my little angel and helped balance her at my side when she started to sway. Even the child size hospital gown swallowed this poor thing whole. It was like she was swimming in a sea of cheep and sterile cloth. Oh the things this child has been through. My eyes started to fill with tears. But I knew I shouldn't show such emotions to my children, mamma bear needs to be strong for her cubs. I pushed back the tears and watched my little angel and my children stare at each other. She looked up at me scared; asking silently if I would protect her. I nodded knowing that she was scared. What she did next scared the crap out me, and my mamma bear instincts. My little cub started slowly and slightly limply walked toward my children. Her eyes only for Edward.

Edward POV

This girl, she was broken, I could see that. But she looked oh so familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue; the top of my brain; the front of my memories; but I couldn't figure out where I had seen her before. Why she was watching my siblings not move, why was she doing that I had no ideas, I was watching her. I know I had seen her before. Well if she was younger then, then her hair would have been shorter. Her face probably less bruised. Oh. Oh no, please tell me I didn't do that. No, she was in danger? I was so young. I instantly regretted not helping the girl I saw in the park. The girl who I had helped once and only asked for her name in return…

-END-


	11. A NameLess Child of Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just this story plot

Chapter 10: A Name-Less Child of Innocence.

Edward's POV

_Mom and I were at the super market next to the park. We walked up to this tent where they always sold kid's toys. I begged and begged for this blue ball with a gold star on it. Of course mom said yes and was even happier now that I was happy because I had a new ball. Well I was walking along bouncing my ball while mom got stuff for her to make her famous chili when my ball hit a crack in the side walk. My ball rolled all the way down the hill, through the park, and into one of the back allies to my favorite bread store. I remember it was very dark and I couldn't see my ball. There was an old rusted pipe in the top corner of the alley; it leaked a drop of water every 3 seconds. I saw what was left of an old and big cardboard box on the left side of the alley. I was sacred to go near it but my ball rolled out of it, hit the wall of the opposite side of the alley and rolled back into the box. I remember thinking 'a magic box. COOL'. But of course after thinking that, I had to go look in it. That was the first time I saw her. _

_She was wearing what looked like a little pink dress, it was torn and I couldn't see very well anyways because of the dark. But what I noticed the most were her eyes, they were still the most beautiful amber shade of brown. I didn't know what to say, and I was confused why she was there on the street, alone, she was so little and so thin. "Would you like me to play with you?" she looked unsure but when I smiled it seemed to reassure her, she nodded her head vigorously. I sat down on the ground against the other wall. We began to roll the ball back and forth… I remember her laugh when she would roll the ball bad on purpose just to make me get up and go get it, then I would roll it again for a while. We played until unset, and she never left the box, she never talked, just laughed, and when it can time for me to leave… I didn't want to. "The sun is about to go down, I need to go my mommy will be looking for me." She looked even sadder and was about to cry. "Can you please tell me your name." she looked as if she wanted to speak. I just had to make her smile one more time… "Would you like me to come back and play again tomorrow?" she smiled so big I thought her face was going to hurt and she nodded her head. "Okay I will come back tomorrow if you tell me your name." I think she was more than willing because she was happy, but it was so dark, and we were still rolling the ball back and forth- I didn't want the game to end- that when I looked up I was able to see her lips move, just a little. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that… can you please say it one more time…" I tried my hardest to read her lips. When she moved them one more time, just slower, I tried to mimic mine with hers. After a few more times I had to guess, because the sun had just gone down and I needed to get home for dinner. "Bella, Is you name Bella?" She giggled real loud and smiled even bigger than before. I felt as if I had just won the top student award at my school. I had made her happy... "So Bella, I promise to come back tomorrow and play with you" suddenly I felt sad "but for now I have to go. I had fun" and with that I left._

END


	12. Become a Cullen?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just this story plot.

Chapter 11: … Becoming a Cullen?

"I met you an alley when I was younger, mom it was that day I disappeared when we went to the farmer's market." I looked up into her eyes apologetically. When I looked back at my angel I felt what was left of my heart being swallowed by the black whole that was my stupidity, I felt I needed to reason with her and myself- maybe I was just being foolish. "I didn't know you were in trouble, I was so young. I promised to return and play again in exchange for your name. It was hard for you to talk, then I didn't know, but maybe now-now I can make up for everything. I am sorry I am rambling; so back to my story. After you mouthed the words to me I was able to guess your name was Bella. I-I am so sorr-"I wanted to say I was sorry again but the look on her face told me to keep quiet. "I returned the next day but you were gone. I didn't say anything to mom, because I didn't know if she would be upset- especially if had I told her I need to and look in back allies for a girl I didn't even know if I just dreamed her up or if I went and looked on my own-if I disappeared again." I looked up at the precious angel "I am so sorry Bella, because of me you are like this."

Esme's POV

I couldn't believe what Edward had just said, it wasn't his fault; it was mine. He was worried about disappointing me; some things never change with time. For me to know my angel's name now is breath taking. She has been in back allies since when Edward ran away.. or maybe even longer than that. But wait! Edward ran away from the in the supermarket when he was in, what? Kindergarten? That was when Edward and Bella were like 6? And they are 15 year now.. So she has lived on the streets for 9 years? All alone! Well that was the past, and all that matters is the future. Yes out future will be one full of trials but at least we all can have something more to look forward too. I can't believe that I will never have to part from my angel-Bella. It is amazing.

Emmett's POV

What is going on? At this point I am extremely clueless. Did my parent's adopt another child? This girl she looks … broken and very unhealthy. What in the freak is going on?

Esme's POV

I was staring at my son for what seemed like forever, clearly trying to show forgiveness in my eyes. When his gaze shifted to Bella, I fallowed suite. She had the slightest unshed tears in her eyes. "Oh my dear, it is safe now we all want to take care of you." I knew that this isn't the time to ask her and we- well Carlisle and me really wanted to ask her…but Carlisle wasn't here, he hadn't returned from the page he got in the middle of Edward's sanded speech. Okay so I will wait until he gets here. I looked at her and what seemed like forever passed by and nobody had said anything. I looked at my children and saw how nervous, worried, slightly scared, and extremely confused they all were. A small click sounded from the door and I looked up and met my husband's worried eyes. I nodded to him, letting him know I was okay. This is it, the moment of truth. "Bella- would you like to become a Cullen?"

END

A/N: all right everyone I am at a bit of a writers block. My mind is just about blank right now. U all know the story. The traditional story of "Too much going on in my life, and not enough room in my head to comprehend it all AND write an awesome fanfiction story."

Oh and please don't kill me for the next and last chapter.

Tomi -s2-

p.s. I love you all.


	13. EpilogA Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just this story plot

Chapter 12: A Choice

So much has happened, or at least I assume a lot has happened. My memory is almost blank before I met this boy in the alley –Edward. My life has been nothing but fighting, sadness, and pain, lots and lots of pain. I worried every night if I was going to live. And in the day time I would see countless families pass me by without knowing I was watching, and I would wonder if I had a family some where. I was in my own world, a world of uneventful moments, fear, and numerous scars. I can't help but think about the ways it could have been worse. But now do I have a chance to make it better? Would I want to be a member of the Cullen family? They would provide food, shelter, and maybe even a chance at safety? – or love? I want all of that. But is it worth it in the end? Well I guess I am going to find out.

"Yes"

The End

a/n: All right everyone thank you so much. This is only like part one of three stories. So I am doing to do a time jump and you all will get to continue the Cullen's Journey of being saved by an angel in blood and they're life with they're new daughter.

I love you all

-Tomigurl


End file.
